China World Map Rebooted.
Hi my name is and I'm rebooting this hit game. Rules . PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! * NO '''racial slurs or foul language, otherwise, you will be banned * '''New One player one nation/faction only * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take. * Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. * Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. * Only the Head-Mod and game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod. * Every turn is one year * A new turn starts after at least 5 players has put in their turn (new). * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game. * If you'd like to quit the game, please comment. * Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back to ensure proper continuity! * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! * This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. * Have Fun! Mods * Game creator: * Head-Mod: * Map Mod: * Mod: * Mod: You have to apply to be the Map-Mod. Apply below, stating why you want to be the Map-Mod. Unlawful adding will result in a ban. Map Nations Add the US State or other nation you would like to play as and sign your username (Use four '~' marks consecutively to add your username OR hyperlink your profile's URL). We're welcoming new players! NOTE: ''' - If your country's claimed territory is overlapped, occupied by, or disputed by another state, you may either start a battle campaign to control the territory OR alternatively find a solution in your turn in order to achieve it. Otherwise you cannot take the territory. If 100% of your state's territory is held by another state, your nation will automatically be considered an insurgent group until territory, government and international recognition are all acquired. - Before going to war with someone, we recommend checking your power index! The more power index you have, the more chance you have of winning battles. - Your maximum limit of army size and your troops strength is limited to 1 percent of your power level. For example, if you have a power index of 50,000,000, your maximum army size cannot exceed 500,000 troops. - "Moderator countries" and "Locked countries" cannot be used by players. '''EG: The United Eurasian Empire of Russia. - A flag is required to represent your nation. If you are unable to find a flag, you are permitted to request a Moderator or a player to produce one for you. * Power Index / Nation list is copied from the Battles section. Both lists are equally updated. Ryan's Tweaked Nation List * United Eurasian Empire of Russia: (All territory of Former Russian Empire + Yukon and British Columbia) * People's Republic of China: (China, Taiwan, Vietnam, Mongolia, Laos, and Cambodia) * Serbian Empire: (Former Yugoslav Territories, Albania, Bulgaria, Romania, Greece, Turkey) * Germanic Union: (Germany, Belgium, Luxembourg, The Netherlands, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria, Czechia, Prussia, Pomerania, Silesia Gave Kaliningrad to The Germanic Union) * French Empire: (Italy, France, Spain, Portugal, Malta, San Marino, Vatican, Guernsey, Jersey) * Nordic Union: (Sweden, Norway, Denmark, and Iceland) * Persian Union: (Iran, Afghanistan, and Pakistan) * Korean Empire: (North & South Korea and Japan * Pacific Commune: (Indonesia, The Philippines, Papua New Guinea, Australia, New Zealand, East Timor, Malaysia, all Pacific Islands) - * Egyptian Empire: (Egypt, Sudan, and South Sudan) * Indian Empire(India,Sri Lanka,Nepal,Bhutan, Maldives, Bangladesh and Burma) - * Congolese Republic: (DR Congo, RO Congo, Burundi, Rwanda, Uganda, Gabon, Equatorial Guinea, São Tomé and Principe, Central African Republic) * Ethiopian Empire: (Ethiopia, Eritrea, Djibouti, Somalia, Kenya, Yemen, Tanzania) * People's Republic of Arabia (Syria, Iraq, Lebanon, Jordan, Israel, Kuwait, Qatar, Bahrain, Oman, Yemen, and the United Arab Emirates) * ' American Soviet Socialist Republic ' (West of the Mississippi in the US) * ' Free American Republic ' (East of The Mississippi and The Maritime Provinces of Canada) Rules on Nuclear strike Important note: nuclear weapons can only be used if the players has successfully played the game for 10 straight turns and further he can only use 2 nuclear missiles per strike he must state the city he is hitting,a player's nuclear arsenal is .00000 percent of his power index example if you have 50,000,000 power you have a stockpile of 5 nuclear missiles every missiles used will be deducted from your current arsenal,every nuclear missile used will be counted as (-1),you can earn a nuclear missile every 7 days of playing, it will be counted as (+1) ,if you ran out of missile you cannot launched a nuclear strike until you replenish your stock Symbols (n)- Nuclear Missile (p)-Population (ns)- Nuclear Strike Battles One battle per turn / per day just chose a 3 number combinations and chose whose nation your battling against ,to win a state or nation you must win 10 battles straight, winning a battle will win for you a county,a province in a particular nation or state, to know how many province or counties a particular nations have, check it in the country's Wikipedia page, to win, your 3 number combinations result must be higher than your opponent EG. 345=45,000,000 vs 786=56,000,000 so 786 wins and takes a province ,enter the site battlefields to start playing (You must wait for your opponents turn after your turn before the battle result is known just put your 3 number combination on the page after your country) Battlefields2 1 nuclear strike reduce the player's nation power by 1 million and kills 1,000,000 of his population * Power Index / Nation list is also copied into the Nations section. Both lists are equally updated. Power Index * China: 249,000,000 (N)(26+2)(ns=0)http://douweosinga.com/projects/googleshare?domain=China&items=country (P) (1,376,049,000)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China Gameplay Category:China Category:Scenario: Invasion of the USA Category:Map Games